1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for generating electricity in a motor vehicle, and shock absorber electrical generator for converting motion of the motor vehicle into electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rising fossil fuel costs, increased environmental concerns, environmental regulations, and the like are driving the need for a variety of novel energy conserving and generating technologies. For example, new, highly efficient electric, hybrid, and fuel-efficient gas vehicles having improved electric batteries are coming to market.
Shock impact forces from road surface irregularities, vibration forces from unbalanced vehicle wheels, sudden accelerating, and vehicle braking forces are normally absorbed and damped by the shock absorbers of these vehicles. Vehicle size, body weight and desired level of riding comfort are factors that affect the selection of shock absorber type and design. A shock absorber dampens the oscillations of vehicle suspension spring components, the spring components producing mechanical work as they absorb road shocks.
In many cars, the shock absorber is combined with a spring in a unit known as the frame strut. The shock absorber restricts displacement and oscillation frequency of the spring thereby assisting in keeping the vehicle body (and its occupants) from bouncing dramatically. Shock absorber design and capacity are tailored to the load, type of vehicle, road conditions, and type of driving. Some shock absorbers are comprised of an incompressible liquid working fluid to dampen the shocks, whilst other shock absorbers (gas shock absorbers) are comprised of a compressible gaseous working fluid to dampen the shocks. Gas shock absorbers are preferable in the aforementioned modern vehicles because of their ease of use in such vehicles that also have active suspension control features. To further obviate the impact of rising fuel costs, and the like, it would be desirable to capture a portion of the work done by these gas shock absorbers as they smooth out the ride of the aforementioned new highly efficient vehicles which are coming to market.
Thus, a shock absorber electrical generator solving the aforementioned problems is desired.